


Hot Chocolate and Ice Skating

by Hyucktaros



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyucktaros/pseuds/Hyucktaros
Summary: Haechan went skating to get out of his slump. Just cause a cute guy holding hot chocolate helped him remember just how fun skating was doesn’t mean he was just lonely all along. At least he doesnt think so...
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 41





	Hot Chocolate and Ice Skating

The local park’s skating rink was finally open for the holidays. Cute little shops and small bright lights outlined the rink. Families and couples filled the area. The atmosphere was warm and smelled like cinnamon and chocolate. Haechan had been looking forward to this for a long time. Normally he’d just go to a normal rink to practice but recently he’s been feeling out of place. Although he was with a team that knew him and cared for him he felt like an outsider being taken over by thought. What if I’m not good enough? Why do I even still do this? He had hoped that by being outside without the eyes of his coach and team all on him he would remember how much he truly loved to skate. 

“Hey, Renjun, can you take over for a bit your sister and I are gonna get some more ingredients from the house.” His mom had just finished off the last bit of cinnamon. 

“Sure mom,” Renjun said before handing a cup of hot chocolate to a little girl. It was her second cup and she made Renjun promise not to tell her mom. He nodded in response with a small smile on his face. 

Renjun and his family set up a free hot chocolate stand every year he’s always loved helping out. It was kinda like a tradition for them. Plus he got to watch people ice skate all day which was very entertaining. Either they’ll be really talented and showing off or they’re slipping every 15 sec. There’s no in-between. Today was no different. He could tell the cute dirty blonde guy in the middle of the rink played hockey just from the way he skated. He skated with ease. It looked gorgeous but also intense. So when the boy slipped and fell to his feet Renjun couldn’t help but let out a little giggle. 

“Shit-” 

Haechan picked himself up off the cold hard ice. He was so focused he didn’t notice the couple in front of him so his stop was a little rough and didn’t quite work out... it was time he had a break though it had been over an hour. He skated off the rink and sat on a nearby bench to relax. 

“You look pretty when you skate,” Renjun said sitting down next to the hockey player's hands holding two cups of hot chocolate. 

Haechan turned to look at the boy offering him a hot drink. His hair was a soft pink color, his pretty brown eyes looking lightly into his own with a nose tinted pink from the cold. His smile was gentle and calm and he was wearing a cute little Christmas apron. 

“T-thank you?” Haechan choked out taking the hot chocolate into one hand. 

“No problem, I’m Renjun nice to meet you uhh-“ 

“Haechan.” 

“Haechan” Renjun smiled down at his hands which were cupping his hot chocolate. “So do you play hockey or are you just really good at skating?” 

“Uhh yeah, I play hockey through my school team,” Haechan says, still looking at Renjun admiring how little drops of snow would get stuck in his hair. 

“Oh nice... I’ve never tried hockey but I like ice skating.” Renjun sips his hot chocolate bringing the warmth closer to his face. 

“Oh really? Well then would you maybe wanna skate with me?” Haechan isn’t normally a bold person, but it’s ice skating and a very cute boy. How could he help himself? 

“I said I like ice skating, not that I can do it well.” Renjun’s face turned into a playful smile. He wasn’t amazing at skating but he wasn’t a beginner either.

“Well, then I’ll just have to help you.” Haechan stood up taking the boy by the hands. Renjun trailed behind trying to hide his smile.

•*~ ❅~*•

“You sure you don’t know how to skate well...?” Haechan mocked him. “You look like a fucking swan.” 

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” 

“Yes?“ He really did. The way he skated was so elegant he looked unreal like something out of Haechan’s imagination. Cause how can someone be that pretty?

“Good.“ Renjun took Haechan by the hand and held it there, slowly bringing him around the rink and falling in circulation with everyone else. 

Haechan wants to fall in love with him. They had been talking and skating for a while now but it had felt like no time had gone by. Both of them hand in hand skating together like any other couple in the rink. Everything about this moment felt like it came straight out of a romantic christmas movie. The light holiday music in the background, the glittering lights surrounding them in the rink and the light snow falling all around the town. But soon their peace was broken. Renjun stumbled a little almost taking the both of them down. They would have been fine if Haechan hadn’t gotten so caught off guard and ended up slipping. Which resulted in the both of them tumbling down to the cold icy floor. 

“I’m so sorry. Shit my bad- are you alright?” Haechan immediately turned to make sure Renjun was ok. Cupping his cold face in his warm hands. 

Renjun could feel his face get hot and probably red, he couldn’t help but giggle when he saw Haechans face all filled with worry. “Relax I’m fine.” 

Relief washed over Haechans body as a soft smile washed over his own face. He gently used his thumbs to brush off the small bits of snow on his cheeks and lips. I wanna kiss you so bad. Haechan thought to himself staring at the pair of lips on the boy he’d just met. Renjun must have read his mind cause not a moment later his hand was on the back of Haechan’s neck closing the space between them. 

“You taste like candy canes,” Haechan said softly, breaking away from the kiss. He couldn’t help but smile at the boy blushing before him. 

“Oh shut up I bet you liked it.” Renjun rolled his eyes at the smug boy. 

Renjun started to stand up, feeling embarrassed after realizing they were still in the middle of the rink on the icy floor. He reached out a hand to help Haechan up. 

“Of course I liked it. Who doesn’t like candy canes.” He chuckled lightly and reached out for Renjuns hand to bring him closer, kissing him once again. 

•*~❅End❅~*•


End file.
